Time To Scare Mikey
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: Sequal to Shower. Raphael has a plan on how to make Mikey pay for scareing Maya and what's this? Leo and Donny are gonna help them. Mikey is SO gonna pay. *evil laugh* Once again rated T due 2 Raph's gutter mind. Just 2 be safe.


I don't own TMNT, just Maya and her pets.

This story is for ChibiLover123 and i'MoKyOu'ReOk because they just rock!

Raphael waited until it was in the dead of night before sneeking out of his room and made his way to Maya's door. After Mikey had scared her, Raph had stayed outside the bathroom door until Maya had finished getting dressed and then walked her to her room. Unfortunetly, the picture of her in the towel was still in his head and now that he got a whiff of her shampoo...**' Don't go there Raphael, focus! Keep your mind out of the gutter.'**

He reached her door only to find it locked. Not that it mattered, he was a ninja after all, no locked door was going to stop him. After a few minutes of picking the lock, the door popped open and Raph walked inside the room. The room had been used for storage for many of Donny's stuff that didn't fit into his own room or the lab. The day Maya woke up, Master Splinter made them clean it out so that Maya wouldn't have to sleep on the couch. So far, all she had was a bed, a rug, a dresser and a desk for the fish tank. Raph saw that the fish were moving around a little and thought that they were awake, but then he remembered that during the night, fish let one half of their brain sleep and then the other half so they shouldn't see him. The bird cage was hanging from a hook in the ceiling with both Birdy and Love cuddled together. Jack was sleeping at the end of Maya's bed, his paws twitching every now and then, and Blue was curled up on the pillow near Maya's head.

Maya was sleeping on her side with the blankets bundled up around her with her tail twitching every now and then. Raph saw that she was breathing evenly and thought that she was asleep. Imagine his surprise when he went up to her and saw that she was looking at him with a glowing eye.

" Raph? What are you doing in here? It's two in the morning." Maya asked and then let out a yawn.

" I thought that you were asleep." Raph said, avoiding the question. Maya sat up, carfull not to wake up her friends, and streched. There was a satsafying pop as her shoulder blades cracked and looked back at him with sleepy eyes and bed tossled hair.

" Ya can't sneek up on me pal, I'm a light sleeper unlike my friends here...Now, what are you doing in my room?"

Raph could smell the shampoo that she had used that afternoon and combined with the way she was looking at him now was making very naughty thoughts appear in his head. Thankfull that she couldn't see the blush on his face in the dark, Raph tried to focus on the task at hand. It wasn't until Maya asked him if he was alright that he realized that he was stareing at her. " Yeah, I'm fine. I was wondering if you want to get back at Michaelangelo for scareing you."

Maya blinked a couple of times and then smiled at him. " I was wonder if you would ask that. What do you have in mind?"

Feeling his insides melt at the smile she gave him, Raph motioned for her to follow him. " I need to get somethings from my room first. Come on."

Maya carefully pushed back the blankets and got up off the bed without waking her friends. Raph's eye nearing fell out of his head when he saw that all Maya was wearing was a tank top and cut off shorts that went to mid-thigh that showed off most of her curves. Turning to the door before Maya could see him drooling, Raph opened the door and stepped out, hearing Maya's light footsteps behind him.

Raph's Room

" Are you sure this is going to work Raph?" Maya asked as she helped him pack what they needed into a cardboard box.

" Oh ya, Mikey's been afraid of these ever since we were little." Raph said as he took the box and made his way towards his door, only to stop when there was a sound on the other side. Putting the box down quietly, Raph took out his sais and moved infront of Maya. " Maya, stay down and be quiet." When he heard her give a small meow, he move swiftly to the door and with a hard yank, pulled it open and attacked the person on the other side, which just happened to be...

" Leo? Donny? What the shell are you to doing here?"

" My question to you, Raphael, is why the shell Maya is in your room in the middle of the night." Leo said as he helped Donny get up from the floor.

" It's none of your-it's not what you-ah shell." Raph took a deep breath and started over. " I'm gonna make Mikey pay for scareing Maya, alright fearless leader?"

" Good."

Raph looked between the two of them as Maya walked out of his room while carrying the box. " Wait, what did you two just say?"

Leo and Donny both smiled as Raph took the box from Maya. Oh, they both knew that Maya liked Raph and that Raph liked Maya. They both planed on bugging him about while Maya was in the shower, but that like stunt of Mikey put it on hold. " We knew that you would be making Mikey pay so we thought we help. Tell us what you have in mind and what we can do to help."

Grinning evilly, Raph leaned in towards his brothers. " Alright, here's what we do..."

Breakfast

Leo, Donny, Raph and Maya were all at the table eating breakfast. As was the norm, Raph had a bowl of cereal, Donny had some sushi and Leo had a bowl of rice and an apple. Maya had a toast with cheese on it, a banana and a glass of milk. They were all looking at each other with knowing grins and were waiting for Mikey to wake up and find his 'surprise'.

" Good morning my sons and daughter." Master Splinter said as he walked into the kitchen to get a cup of tea.

" Morning Sensei." They all said in union. Master Splinter had grown use to have Maya around and besides, he knew it was only a matter of time before she and Raphael got together. " Were is Michaelangelo? I have to talk to him about his punishment after what happend."

No sooner had the words come out of his mouth, then they all heard a srill scream coming from Mikey's room. The five of them ran over to see what was wrong, four of them knowing what it was. They opend the door to see...

Mikey covered from head to foot in rubber spiders.

" GET THEM OFF ME!! GET THEM OFF ME!!" He screamed like a little girl as he swatted at his head and body. He bolted out of the door and stood gasping for breath as everyone, minus Master Splinter, started laughing at him. They all heard a chirp and looked up just in time to see Birdy and Love poop on Mikey's head, the back of his neck and shell. " AH MAN, NOT AGAIN!"

" Michaelangelo. As punishment for what you did yesterday, you will not be aloud to play vidoe games, watch TV, read your comics or go topside for two weeks." Master Splinter said as she walked into the dojo to some meditation.

As Mikey stood there in shock, the others continued to laugh. The plan had work perfectly and then some.

And there u have it! The part were the birds pooped on Mikey's head was i'MoKyOu'ReOk idea so the thanks goes to her. If u want to see me write a certain story line, let me know.

Remember; read + review equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


End file.
